Mum's Journal
by My Wayward Wizardry
Summary: When Harriet "Harry" Potter found her Mum's journal, she wasn't quite ready to the revelation it contained. The leather journal holds in it a history that ended before it even started, and yet, that was the first chapter of her life. With the new information, Harry finally decided to travel across the pond.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Some things to know before reading the story:

1- Its Harry Potter AU-ish, not much change really, just she is a girl so that change some details, but not so much. What did change will be said clearly. Began after the war and is not Epilogue Compliant.

2- Supernatural AU at the beginning of season 13. The difference will be explained but don't expect to see the Other World or Other World-Micheal being important.

3- English isn't my first language, I'm trying to find a beta, but until then I hope my writing is readable and understandable. I'm totally open to constructive criticism!

_4- Harry Potter _and S_upernatural _belongs to their respective owners, and (unfortunately) that's not me.

* * *

The War ended a couple of months ago, and beside at the funeral of her loved ones, nobody has seen Harry since a couple of weeks after the End. Harriet Potter 'The-Girl-Who-Lived', 'The Chosen One', 'The-Woman-Who-Vanquish'. Because she has to be a Woman, she can't be a girl anymore, the Wizards don't want to remember that she was just a kid.

Even if everything in her wanted to be alone, at first Harriet tried to stay with her friends. They were like her after all.

But that was too much. Too much people. Too much awe. Too much pity. She fought, she killed. And she loses everything. Remus, Tonks, Hedwig and Dobby were the only family she got left, and they died all of them. Remus and Tonks letting a War Orphan behind them. Another orphan.

So, when Hermione says that she will leave to retrieve her parents, letting her alone with the Weasley, (Molly was grieving, she couldn't tell her that NO she wasn't going to finally fall in love with Ron and get married and makes kids! Making projects for her kids was Molly's way to cope with the loss) Harry decided to hide too.

She couldn't hide at Square Grimauld, everyone will look there, and she didn't know much about how to modify the wards to keep them out. She needed another place, but for that she needed to know what her family owned. Unfortunately, she has only one way to know.

Gringotts.

Two weeks after the… _Dragon incident _Harry walked in Gringotts again, wondering how they already fixed the damage that she had made. Her long red hair was let loose on her back and half of her face, hiding her scar, but everyone knew who she was and not before long the hall was buzzing with all the people talking to each other and looking in her way.

A Goblin walked in her direction and after a quick salutation asked her to come with him. She couldn't stop herself from sighing when they left the hall. The Goblin's eyes looked quickly in her direction, but he said nothing and keep walking through the stone's corridors.

She ended in an office loudly decorated, with a lot of gold. A _lot_ of gold.

"Hello Lady Potter, I'm glad to see you at Gringotts," the Goblin who was sitting beside a _very _large desk in dark wood (and, again, decorated with gold) talked with a sharp smile. "Despite the _incident _of the last time that you were here."

The Goblin seemed to be highly placed in Gringott's hierarchy, if the number of gold he was wearing was of any indication, so when he told her to sit, she did it despite the fact that every fiber in her body wanted to follow the Goblin, who had escorted her here, when he left the room.

"I'm sorry." She began, "I'm sorry for how I did it, really, and I know that's probably not what you want to hear but, if the same situation come up, I would do it again. I'm sorry."

He laughed. _ Why is he laughing? He's not supposed to laugh! _The sound of a Goblin's laugh wasn't pleasant, it was like two stones rubbing together.

"Well, well Lady Potter. That's interesting. However, you need to know something. When your story reached the principal branch of Gringotts, in France, we heard about the Horcrux who was in one of our vaults. We weren't really happy about it and are really grateful that you take care of the problem, so, we'll let go of possible complaint against you. However, you'll understand that we will ask you to pay for the reparation needed in the hall."

She nodded quickly, "of course! I will pay for everything!"

"Good, good. How about we talk about what bring you here in the first place Lady Potter?"

That's how Harry ended in the Potter Vault. Not hers, her family's. She found out that she has three other houses than Square Grimauld from the Black and four from the Potter and decided to live in one of the Potter's house. But she was there just to sleep and eat, she had spent all her days of the past four months digging in her parents' possession.

That's how she found her mum's journal.

The leather journal was among other things that were brought here from Grodric's Hollow by the Goblins after her parents' dead. A paper fell from it when she opened it. She frowned curiously when she read her name on it.

* * *

_28 September '99._

_Harry, my princess,_

_If you read that, I'm probably dead but you're alive. I'm so sorry for not being here for you. I have so much to say and so little time…_

_The leather journal where you found that paper is my journal for the past two years and so. Everything you will need to know is there. You __need __to read it; it contains vital information about you and me that you need to know. _

_If I'm dead before I could tell you, this is the only way for you to know. _

_The stuff will be pretty boring until you reach November '98._

_Whatever you find, know that I love you more than anything. So do James._

_Love, Mum._

* * *

Her curiosity picked, she sits on the floor and looked through the book. Her eyes on the dates, she stopped when she founds November '98.

The first weeks were just normal stuff, even if her mother mentioned the Order a time or two. She stopped suddenly to read a page.

* * *

_12 November '98_

_I don't know how Alice convinced me to follow her in America. I mean… Yeah, I don't know. And why did she want to go now?! Her wedding is in less than a month! _

_She says it's the whole point, "last girls time before the jump!" but with the war going on at home... Dumbledore see it at a good way to test the water with the MACUSA, so it's at least something that I can do, even if I know that Alice want to spend most of that travel in the Muggle side…_

* * *

Her eyebrows raised in surprise; she didn't know that her mother went to America. She guessed that Alice was Neville's mother, she knew that they were friends, she will tell him, he'll love to learn something like that.

She read the other page, hoping to see what they did in America. But when she sees what on the next page, she dropped the book in shock.

Wait… What?

* * *

_15 November '98_

_Oh, Merlin. Oh, God. I don't know why I did that. That's so unlike me! And in my first night in America! That must be the jet lag or something! Alice laughed for hours. I met him at a muggle bar, he was so… so everything! _

_I think he wanted a one-night stand, and I would have been okay with that (even if I __**DON'T**__do one-night stand, something in him was so… oh Merlin.). He was leaving in the morning and then, he stopped and says that he __WANTED TO SEE ME AGAIN__. I mean, I know. I have a little more than a week before I leave, and he didn't live here, and he says that his father could call anytime, and he'll have to leave town but…_

_I have the right to do some unreasonable things, no? _

_Oh, Merlin. Dean Winchester is an awfully unreasonable thing, __and I'll love doing him._


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I'm really happy! I didn't expect so much people favoriting/following this story in just two day! Thank you _very_ much! And thanks to for their kind review!

I post the second chapter so soon because the first was really short, but I don't think I will can to post at that rhythm. Hope you like it, don't hesitate to tell me what you think about it!

I'm sorry but i didn't found a beta yet, so excuse my mistakes please.

**Important: 1- **Unfortunately, you can't strike a word on ffnet, and I really wanted to make the text seem like a reel journal so the word written like 'that' are strike by Lily.

2- I forgot to mentione it in the first chapter but the timeline in Harry Potter had been changed to match the Supernatural's one.

* * *

She violently shook her head, trying to convince herself that she didn't read correctly. She must have been wrong; her mother can't have done that! Before she knew it, she was pacing on the floor of the vault, trying to find excuses to her mother. And why she wanted her to see that? Did she have wanted Harry to know that she cheated on her father?!

She froze as a thought come to her troubled mind. No… That can't be… She calculated quickly the months between November '98 and July '99 and raised her hand to cover her mouth when she counted _nine months._

How that can even be _possible?!_

Reading that journal now was the last thing she wanted to do, but she needed to know. She grabbed the book, who was on the floor where she dropped it, and turned the page to read the next entry. Her fathe— No, James name was in the first line, and she hurried to read it.

* * *

_16 November '98_

_I floo'ed James today. Talked to him about my one-night-not-one-night stand, and that prat laughed so much I think he would have killed himself if I didn't stop him. Said that he would die to see the face of everyone if they heard about that._

_I had to remember him that everyone thinks that we're dating to prevent him from spilling the beans. I mean _**I**_don't care if people know about that, if I let people think we're a couple it's only to protect his closet secret, but I won't be seen like a cheating '__bitch'__ girlfriend. _

_But yeah, that's idiotic best friend of mine was sad that he was forced to keep his mouth shut about my "dirty little secret"._

_Dean called. We have a date. Tonight. '__I'm so nervous__.'__ '__No, I'm good__.' No, I'm so not good! What will I wear? Oh, Merlin! Where's Alice! Why she spends so much time to grab her make-up? Her room is ne—_

_That was so perfect, I don't know why I was so nervous. He was so… everything._

* * *

Harry was sure, if a Goblin opened her vault right now, he will have a hard time trying to understand what she was thinking and feeling. That was a strange mixture of incredulity (Was she really implying that James was gay?) relief (Lily wasn't a cheating wife if her and James weren't _really _dating.) curiosity (Why did everyone think that she's James' daughter?) and hope (If that Dean is really her father and if he is alive…).

She knew that she wouldn't be able to think correctly until all that mess was clear to her, so she found an armchair that seemed comfy and resumed her reading.

* * *

_17 November '98_

_I met Sam today, that's Dean little brother. He was surprised that Dean wanted us to meet. I understand, I mean, we know each other for like three days. But he was a lovely kid. (He would kill me if he read that, because he's a proud "fifteen years old teenager!")_

_When Dean let us alone to order our food, he says that his brother seemed to like me. I mean, he is his brother so… He must know, right? _

_I think Sam liked me, and Dean was happy of that, but… I heard them talking when I left to the bathroom. Sam says that their dad could call anytime soon, and Dean will have to leave me behind._

_I know that, and he knows that I will be back home the 25, but the resignation in Dean's voice when he answered dropped something heavy in my stomach. That made me wonder if growing any closer with him is a good idea…_

* * *

Now that Harry knew that it wasn't a secret affair, she could see how sad it could be for them, knowing that their story will end and that they couldn't do anything to stop that.

* * *

_23/11/98_

_He left. Yesterday. I knew that was coming '__but not that it'll hurt so much!'__ Who I'm trying to fool? I knew that it will hurt since the moment I said yes to see him again._

_His dad called him yesterday, he apparently found a job across the country and wanted the boys to join him. I was with them when he called, and when I see Dean's face, I understood who it was. Sam too, because he picked up his things and put them in a duffle bag. When Dean cut his phone, Sam said that he will go buy food for the road, but we all knew that it was an excuse to let us alone._

_I'm so glad that he did. That allowed us to really say goodbye to each other. Dean offered me a necklace with a pentagram engraved on the round silver charm. He said that it was a protection in some belief, and he wanted me to remember him and Sammy. How could I forget them? _

_When he picked me up in that bar a week ago, I didn't think I will end up '__heartbroken'__ in love._

_Oh, Merlin, I'm in love with Dean Winchester, a man that I will probably never see again._

* * *

Without her consent Harry felt her eyes become watery. That's it? That how the story end? Did they see each other again before the fatal night of Halloween '99? That couldn't be the end of it!

* * *

_26 November '98_

_It's so hard to be among the others in the HQ of the Order and make like everything is fine. James was so comprehensive; he even asks me if I wanted to "break up" with him to explain my bad mood. But I said no, I prefer people who don't know that I'm sad, that people who ask millions question and try to "help" me. _

_And I would rather die than listen to Molly Weasley says that if I locked him with a wedding or a kid James wouldn't have leaving me._

_Alice and James are the only one who know about my heartache, and I prefer it that way. Even if I thought that Molly wonder if James and I have "an argument"._

* * *

She couldn't help the humorless laugh that escapes her lips, Molly hadn't changed. At all.

* * *

_18/01/99_

_Oh Merlin. Oh God. I'm waiting for James; he will go with me at St Mungo. I'm so fucked. I'm so nervous. I'm not sure wat I want the Healer to tell me… My brain wants a negative result but my heart, oh my god. My heart would do anything for a positive._

* * *

She knew what test Lily was talking about, and a little smile come to her lips at the proof that, even without her father, her mum wanted her.

* * *

_22 January '99_

_Take me little time to settle things. Oh Merlin. Positive. I'll be a mother. I'm so happy, my heart can't stop beating too hard. _

_The fact that I didn't have a way to reach Dean is the only downside. And with Voldemort out there, I…_

_I talked with James and Alice; they both think that we should tell people the baby is James'. That hurt me so much, saying that the beautiful little human that's growing inside me is from another man than him but… I know it's necessary until the end of the war._

* * *

"Until the end of the war." Her heart hurt at the thought that Lily never saw the end of the war.

* * *

_25 January '99_

_James proposed me. I mean, not really, he's still as gay as Bert and Ernie, but he wants us to get married, at least until the end of the war._

_He said that he wanted to be sure that if anything happened to him, I will not get in trouble. He wants the baby to be a Potter as well. "I will never have an heir so…" he said._

_I love him so much, he's like a brother to me. Without him I don't think… I'm so glad we grow closer in seventh year… Even if that led everyone to think that we were dating!_

* * *

She giggled at the comment about Bert and Ernie. Sesame street wasn't a show approved by Petunia and Vernon Dursley. Until Dudley saw it at his American friend's place, when they were seven, and cried for days for his parents to let him watch it. For three months that was the only thing that Dudley will watch.

She remembered the day she got locked in her cupboard because she asked if Bert and Ernie were a couple. Honestly, the outraged face of Vernon and Petunia at the simple thought, that was totally worth it.

* * *

_5 March '99_

_So… I'm a married woman. Merlin, no offense to James but I'm so eager to get divorced!_

_People seem to think that James and I get married in a hurry because of my little miracle. Well in a way… _

_James insisted on inviting the Order to the wedding. So, I had to put with Molly's proud eyes all night (she whispered me "with a kid you get the ring" when she hugged me, for Merlin's sake!) but… Yeah, that was a good moment with (almost) all the people I loved._

_Even if the groom wasn't who I wanted him to be, and the bride wasn't who he wanted him to be._

* * *

Her heart ached as she turns the pages.

* * *

_25 March '99_

_I finished the nursery today. That was a beautiful day. This morning the Healer told me that the baby was healthy, and in the afternoon, I finally finished the nursery._

_Everything. Was. Fucking. Perfect._

_Until Albus __'__Freaking'__ Dumbledore walked in our living room to talk to James and me._

_Why. Why my baby has to be the one who, maybe, will have to kill that monsterl? It's me! It's us! We are the ones who have to kill it before they have to live in a world in war! We're the __**adults!**_

_Oh God I'm crying._

* * *

She breathed heavily as she reads. The prophecy. She hadn't realized that she was told so long before their dead…

* * *

_12 April '99_

_We're hiding. Well, I'm hiding. James keep working, but he's not the one five months pregnant so…_

_We talked about the prophecy (Albus finally allowed us to hear it) and all the stuff that we know but they don't. Like the freaking fact that one of my baby's parents is a freaking muggle who have never even __**meet**__ Voldemort!_

_James thinks that maybe, because he will adopt my baby to allow him to become the Potter's heir, that make him the "second father" so make the prophecy true._

'_I hate divination, everything is how "you see" blablabla' _

_Whatever, I'm hiding because, apparently, Snakeface heard about the prophecy, and he will think that my baby is concerned so…_

* * *

"Finally allowed us to hear it?" Why did Dumbledore didn't want her mum and James to hear it sooner?

* * *

_3/5/99_

_It's a Girl! Merlin merlin merlin merlin merlin!_

_It's A Girl! A Little Girl! _

* * *

She fixed that page longer than necessary, watery eyes fixing her mother's writing as she had written just that little thing in a hurry.

* * *

_13 June '99_

_I talked with Alice today, we were wondering how we'll name our babies. She is waiting a little boy! _

_With Frank, they are going to name him Neville, and Alice want me to be his godmother! I said yes, of course! _

_She'll be the godmother of my princess, of course. James said that if he didn't name one of his friends, they will think that's weird, and I agreed. I wanted Sam to be her godfather but…_

_James is really sorry about that, but I didn't blame him. _

* * *

_20 July '99_

_I want to name her Harriet. Gran Harry, my grandmother, was the most beautiful person I knew, and she really helped me through my early teenage years. Before she passed away. _

_But I also want her to have a part of her dad even when she will bear the name of James. Her middle name, Mary, it's the name of Dean's mother. She died when he was four years old, but his eyes were bright with love when he talked about her…_

_I think that will be perfect._

* * *

Her eyes widened when she reads why she was named Harriet Mary. The only thing that nobody really knew is why Lily and James had decided to name her like that. And now that she knew, she couldn't think of a better choice.

* * *

_1 August '99_

_She's born. She's beautiful. I can already say that I love her more than everything else, even her father. She's everything to me, and I will protect her with everything I got. _

_Harriet Mary Potter-Winchester is born the Saturday 31 July 1999. _

_5 August '99_

_I don't know how I can protect her. We're hiding at Potter Manor, but I know that we can stay under all the warding for the rest of our life. No matter how much I want to._

_I know that I need to find another way. _

* * *

_6 August '99_

_James let me in the Potter's Library. He said that he wanted me to find another way to protect her. He loves her as much as I do. As much as Dean would loves her._

* * *

She takes a long breath and stopped to read to allow herself to collect. All those years listening to everyone who had stories about James and Lily, she never felt so much close to her mother than now…

* * *

_31 August '99_

_Being a mother is exhausting but I love every hour I spent with my little princess, she's so bright, so happy, so… everything. Just like her father. _

_I could already see that she will have my hair, but much darker, and my nose and jaws but her mouth. Merlin, she has his mouth and eyes' shapes. I hope so much that she will have his eyes color too. Everyone hopes that she will have mine, because they think otherwise that she will have James' brown eyes but Dean's…_

_His green's eyes were the most beautiful eyes that I had ever see. Our eyes were alike, but his were a little… Brighter, greener. I don't know…. _

* * *

Every person who knew her parents (James was her parent, even without being her father, he earned that right the second he chooses to support Lily) told her that she have her mother eyes, but she wondered if it's because it's true or because Lily was the one with the green eyes.

* * *

_16 September '99_

_I think I found something! I can't read everything, it's written in a language called "enochian" but that look like some powerful wards who can, maybe, counter something powerful like the killing curse!_

_I will need time, and a lot of coffee, but I will translate that books!_

Her curiosity was picked by the unknown language, she'll need to do some research, but that countered the theory of Dumbledore about what happened that night.

* * *

_15 November '99_

_One year. It was one year ago. I wanted so much to cry this morning, but then I looked over at Harry and… My treasure was looking at me with a smile and her eyes…_

_She has his eyes. _

* * *

Well, that answer her questioning. She searched in her bag (it has some spells similar to the one Hermione had when they were hunting the Hocruxs.) and took out a little pocket mirror to see her eyes. She has her father's eyes. After a minute or so of staring at them, she finally smiled before putting back the mirror and read the next page.

* * *

_31 October '99_

_Her first Halloween! I love that holiday so much! When I was a kid, my parents take us to America at Halloween, visiting one of dad's college friend, and we got all dressed and went on candy hunt. That was so great! That was before Petunia hates me…_

_I know that Harry will never remember, but we got her a princess' costume and spend the night watching old muggle horror movies. She spends her time laughing at all the fake monster while James… I will never allow him to forget how much he screamed like a little girl!_

_I took so many pictures that James end up hiding my camera!_

* * *

She blinked at the thought that they got only one year left. And… Her mum _loved _Halloween. Her brain didn't wrap around that fact. She never _hated _Halloween herself, but too much happened to her in that particular date for her to _love _that day.

The few next pages were a collage of pictures, the ones mentioned by here mum. She spends a long time looking at every single one, smiling when she sees one where James was holding her, she was clearly laughing but James was terrified and probably screaming. Another one was probably taken by James, her mum was holding her, and she was watching her with so much love Harry heart hurts.

* * *

_25 December '99_

_Her first Christmas! She grows so fast, I'm almost afraid! _

_James knew that I was turning crazy hiding here, so without telling me (prat) he makes come to the Manor the others Marauder, Frank, Alice and the little Neville! We spend the night catch up while Harry and Neville became friends. _

_They'll become great peoples; I can already see it._

* * *

She smiled at the words, her mother was right about Neville, he is a great person.

* * *

_31 July '99_

_She has one year today. And she says her first word. She says Mum. I'm crying._

_My little baby has one year, I can't see where that time go!_

* * *

_6 August '99_

_I did it! I translated the books! I know how to protect her! And I will give everything to do so. Even my life. _

_I know it's a dangerous thing to do but I don't care._

_As long as I protect my baby girl, I'm okay with that. _

* * *

Harry stopped breathing for a long minute. She knew that when Voldemort was going to kill her, her mother put herself between them, but knowing that she was ready to do so long before that… That's silly, but she felt a warm joy mixed with sadness in her stomach at the thought.

* * *

_12 August '99_

_Dumbledore want us to move. I don't understand why, I mean, the wards of Potter Manor protected us against every Death Eaters send by Snakeface. Why don't stay?!_

_Dumbledore said that because he is losing, Snakeface will try harder to have us. He wants us to move in his cottage at Godric's Hollow under a fidelitas and some other wards. I don't like that, I will rather rest, but James thought that was a good idea. _

_I guess we're moving._

Knowing that it was what killed her parents, Harry felt a cold rage against Dumbledore. Wondering, not for the first time since the end of the war, what Dumbledore really knew about that night, and what he was hiding for the "greater good".

* * *

_2 September '99_

_I finally finished the crib! All the enochian sigils are engraved in the wood and painted with my blood. I covered everything with a glamour but that will do its job._

_All I have to do to activate the protection is dying._

* * *

Harry choked at the words; her mum was making that seem so simple… She had give everything for her to live…

* * *

_26 September '99_

_She walked! Merlin! My little Princess is a big girl now! James was as happy as me when she walked across the living room to reach him! Merlin, I'm so happy I can't even think straight!_

* * *

She stayed at that page for five minutes without seeming to move. The date, 26 September, was horribly close to Halloween. She was scared to turn the page and find it blank.

But when she did turn the page, what she found was almost worst.

* * *

_31 October '99_

_It's her second Halloween. We're all watching some old horror movie and Harry is laughing so hard when the monster shows its face, it's adorable! _

_I thought that this holiday might be Harry's favori—_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I'm really, _really_ happy to see the favorites/followers of this story growing! So much peoples are interested, I'm glad you love it! I can't wait to see what you will think about this chapter. It contains one of the first things that came in my mind when I first had the idea of this story. See you at the end for more notes!

(I'm sorry but i hadn't find a beta yet, so this is, unfortunaly, unbeta'ed.)

* * *

She froze when she saw the last words her mother had never written, the journal fell on her lap, closed. She put her hands on the leather cover and closed her eyes to calm her breath and the tears that wanted to flow.

Even if she knew that it will only hurt her more, she re-opened the journal and turned all the blank pages after the one she just read. Hoping to find something, anything, but not really expecting it.

When she found a necklace, duct taped on the last page, she was surprised. And her mouth gaped when she saw the pentagram. That was her father's gift.

She had thought that it was buried with her mother, but here it was. Her fingers slowly reached to touch it, like fearing it'll disappear when she'll grab it. When she touched the cold surface of the little silver round, she quickly tears off the tape holding it. After a minute or so staring at it, she opened it and put it around her neck.

She wiped the tears that flowed without her consent before looking at her watch. She has to be at Andromeda's place in one hour, it was time for her to go.

Knowing that she'll want to read again her Mum's journal, she put it in her bag before heading to the door.

Teddy was a beautiful child, and Harry couldn't stop herself from smiling when she saw him change his eyes' color to math hers. Andromeda and Harry were sitting at the kitchen's table, a cup of tea beside them to digest the heavy dinner they just ate. She was holding Teddy when Andromeda stood to grab a little bag on the counter.

"I finally found the time to go at a muggle bookstore today," her smile increased when she saw Harry's expression.

"It was released two months ago, I hoped you had forgotten." She rolled her eyes when Andromeda just laughed and give her the bag. She put Teddy back in his crib before she takes it.

"I took one to me too, I'm probably in that one after all."

"I'm not really sure I want to read it right now…" She stared cautiously at the book in her hand.

_Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows._

The first book about her male counterpart was published the summer after her first year, but she wasn't aware of them before her fourth year, when a muggleborn asked her to sign his copy of the third book. She was startled, so were Dumbledore and the Minister.

A team of Aurors and Obliators were sent at Rowling's to investigate, but they discovered a muggle with strong psychic power (the Minister thought that she had a Squib in her ancestors) who had written her dreams like a fictional story.

It hadn't been possible to erase the memory of all the one who reads the books (They were _international!_) so it was decided by the International Confederation of Wizards to let the muggles think of it as fictional.

(That's when Harry learned that every muggleborn were _normally _visited by a professor after the reception of their Hogwarts' letter. "Because who would believe a letter who said that they are a witch?!" said Hermione.)

To her (and Dumbledore's) relief, her address wasn't written in that book, she had just gotten the 4 from Privet Drive, but had made up another name for the Dursley's street. And Grimauld place too, had gained another name. Dumbledore thought that it was because of the ward surrounding both places.

Of courses, the British Minister didn't think much about the books after that, or they'll have believed her about Voldemort resurrection long before they did. They (and pretty much all the pure blood) weren't really interested in a muggle's words. But she had read every one of them in the month after their released. That one however, it was too soon. Maybe later.

"Thank you, Andy," she put it in her bag. "Kinsgley told me that I can visit her, you know. I just have to let her think that I'm another dream, or obliviate her after. I think I will go Sunday's night, I always wanted to meet her, maybe ask her a few questions."

"Why you are a boy in her book?" Her tone was teasing, she had always found that fact hilarious.

"Yeah, among others."

The silent last another minutes before Andy finally asked what she wanted to since the end of their meal and the discussion they had during it. "And what are you going to do about your father?"

Harry sighed, but a look of determination crossed her features, "everything I can to find him."

* * *

When Joanne Rowling heard noises coming from her kitchen, she thought that her husband was back from his business trip, a day sooner than expected, and was trying to find something to eat. With an exasperated smile she looked at the watch on her wall, 01:12am. She rolled her eyes but decided to head for the kitchen and give him the leftover of her dinner.

She froze when she walked in her kitchen, her husband nowhere to be found, but a beautiful redhead girl she hadn't seen for months. Staring at her, she takes a while before finally opening her mouth.

"I hadn't seen you since the end of the final battle," was all she could think of.

Harry smirked a little, happy to know that the visions were finally over. "What's going on in my life aren't exciting now, but I thought that I could come say goodbye. And ask you some question, if you agree."

Joanne didn't want to say bye to Harry now, the girl was an important part of her life for the seven past years (and she'll always be important), so she nodded. "Yes, of course."

"Good, take a seat, I made some tea." She gestured in the seat across her, where a hot cup of tea was waiting for her.

When both women were settled, Harry talked again. "Why changing some things? Like me being a boy, or my look."

Joanne's eyes were fixing her cup, she knew that this question will be one of the first asked. The answer was silly though. "I tried, really. But after the first few chapters, my publisher thought that more people will be able to identify with you if you're a boy. I wanted the book to success, so I listened. And for the look, I don't know, I thought that will be… poetic. As a girl you're the carbon copy of your mother so, as a boy I wanted you to look like your father, but I couldn't bring myself to change your eyes, they're too beautiful. I changed some other fact, but that was really just for the story…"

"Yeah, like your "19 years later", you didn't dream of that, did you?" Harry was curious about that. She didn't read the last book yet, but she did read the last chapter. She was pretty certain that she will not have children with Ginny (obviously) but did Rowling dream about her future?

Joanne just laughed, "clearly, yes, the dream stopped after the final battle, but I needed an end for the books. I couldn't stop the story that abruptly. So, I made up the children, people love when their favorite character have a wedding and children."

Surprisingly, Harry wasn't disappointed by the answer. She preferred some surprise in her life, thank you.

They stayed quiet, sipping their tea slowly, until Harry finally talked. "You know that you will not see me again after today…"

A sad smile sprayed in Joanne's lips, "I know… You're sure you want to leave?"

She nodded slowly, softly taking the hand of the older woman. "You know that I have to."

"I'll miss you. You became important to me, Harry."

She stood and walked to the other woman, opening her arms in a silent invitation. Joanne hugged her tightly for several minutes, knowing that when she'll let her go, she'll _go_.

With a little trick of her magic, Harry putted the writer to sleep and with her wand she carried her to her bed.

The Monday morning, when she entered her kitchen, Joanne didn't see anything that could have made her think that her midnight encounter wasn't a dream.

* * *

Harry had spent the last week trying to find her father. She did find a Dean Winchester, son of John and Mary Winchester whose brother was named Sam, at Lawrence, Kansas, but he disappeared along with his brother and father after the dead of Mary in the fire of their house some thirty-five years ago.

Almost nothing since, except if you consider the brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester who died, killed by the American cops, _twice_.

She dug so deep that she found a _series of books_, write by one Calver Edlund. She wouldn't have paid much attention to them, really, if _she _didn't have a _series of books_ written about her. They were easy to find, someone put them on internet so, she reads.

That wasn't well written, really Rowling was much more talented with words (even if she transformed her in a _boy_) but the story was captivating. She knew that if that was a movie or a show, she will have absolutely _loved _it.

After the first chapter, Harry knew that this story was about her father and her uncle, even without surname.

_Dean _and _Sam_, searching for their father, _John,_ raised to hunt the supernatural after the dead of their mother _Mary, _killed by a demon in the _fire of their house_, when Dean was _four years old _at _Lawrence, Kansas_.

Yeah, pretty obvious. Unfortunately, that raised another problem. Her father is a Hunter.

She knew about the Hunters, Remus talked to her about them. Contrary to the American one, who hunt with the thought of "if you kill human, I kill you", the British one killed all creature without any distinction. Thankfully, whatever detection they put to find vampire werewolf or whatever, it didn't work for the magic counterpart, whose gene was altered by magic, allowing, for example, the vampire to live with the magic substitute of blood, the werewolf to not have to eat heart to survive and go on…

She really hoped that her father wasn't the type of hunter who shot first, didn't ask question later. She knew that she will have to tell him that she was a witch, better, she'll have to tell him that she is _Harry Potter._

The upside was that, book's character himself, he'll probably believe her. Hopefully.

With a hot cup of chocolate, she settled herself in her bed with her tablet, and resumed her lecture about her father's adventures.

* * *

Sooo? I absolutely wanted the Harry Potter books to be a thing, even if the release date were changed in that story. When I first thought about that story, I was like, "If Harry was Dean's daughter, they would so bitch together about the fact that they are book's character. Poor Sammy." And I know that if the wizards had just _read _the books, they would have totally known that Voldemort's was back or that Sirius was innocent.

But they weren't going to take a muggle's words for truth just because _Harry _(Who wasn't really the population's favorite at that moment) said that it was because think about what that would say about their community? (I'm looking at you, Lucius Malfoy.)

Anyway, I hope that I added the books smoothly and that seem realistic (as realistic as that could be, at least)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Thank you for your reviews!

'**Yaaaas**': don't be suprised if i write a little omake based on your comments when Dean and Harry finally meet lol!

'**Fangtasia21**' : I know right! That run in tye family lol!

'**fghjjrdhf**' : for the question about the macusa and the British Men of Letters, the answer is in this chapter. And for the 'Mistress of Death', she hadn't some new special power or immortality, if it's what you ask.

Ron's reaction here could be considered as bashing, even if, in my (totally unbiased!) opinion, this is a possible reaction. And we have the first appearance of a _Supernatiral _character!

Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

One month, a lot of paperwork and the reading of more books later, Harry landed at the Minneapolis' Portkey's Station, the closest one from Sioux Falls, South Dakota.

At first, when she finishes the books, she wanted to find Lisa Breaden to reach Dean—her father. But he was with her eight years ago, and she didn't know if he was still with her. And frankly, she wouldn't risk showing up at the door of her father's ex-girlfriend. So, she decided to find the sole person who was a constant in the Winchester's life: Bobby Singer.

Once out of the building, after a (too) long moment with the US Magical Customs, she put out her motorbike from her bag. She really loved the Triumph Bonneville 650 T120 she inherited from Sirius and had passed her muggle license to be able to ride it freely.

With a wave of her wand, the bike regained its size. She grabbed her phone and taped the address of 'Singer Auto Salvage' in the GPS. When she was sure to have the good place, she hooked her phone at the place she had added for it at the beginning of the summer, got on the bike and hit the road.

She saw the sign of the place after almost four hours of constant driving, bare one stop to fill up the gas, and she needed five more minute before she got to see the house.

However, she was welcomed by a view she hadn't expected. After turning off the motor, she slowly removed her helmet, gasping at the house.

It was _destroyed._ By what looked like an explosion, in Harry opinion. When she walked through what should have been the first floor, she noted that what hadn't been destroyed had been emptied. By Bobby himself, her father or some looter, she didn't know, but one thing was sure, Bobby Singer no longer live here.

Deception flew through her; Bobby was the only person in that books who address wasn't _a freakin' moving car._ And she had already tried to contact the writer, but he had mysteriously disappeared after the release of the last book.

Heading downstairs to see Bobby's panic room, she thought about her options. She couldn't just return to England and stop looking for her father. The iron's room was apparently closed when the house exploded, because the inside was untouched. Here too, the desk and shelf were empty.

She sat on the chair against the desk, remembering the _talk_ that she had with her friends the week prior.

_The week prior, The Burrow._

Even if Harry hadn't been at the Burrow for months, the Weasley were all happy to see her when she knocked on the door that Sunday. She knew that they will likely all be there for the lunch and didn't want to have to make her announcement more than once.

She takes the opportunity to catch up with her friends, Hermione was still in the process to re-gain her parent's trust, Ron was inpatient to start his Auror's program. George was still mourning his brother but re-opened their shop, because that's what Fred would have wanted. And Ginny was ready to regain Hogwarts, along with Hermione, in a few days.

At the end of the meal, when everyone was talking around the table that was placed by Bill and Arthur in the garden, she talked. "I… have something to said to everyone."

She didn't raise her voice but George, who was seated next to her quickly silenced everyone. He was the only one around that table with whom she stayed in touch the last months.

When they were all staring at her, she continued. "I recently found out that I have… living family in America, and after a long reflection, I decided to travel there for looking for them. I don't know how long that will take, but I don't think that I will come back in England anytime soon."

The silence that fell at her statement was awkward, and tense. George grabbed her hand and squeeze it under the table, to show her his support. She told him in her letter days ago about that, and he knew that this family was her father.

Unsurprisingly, Molly was the one who talked first. "What do you mean, dear? And what about the Auror's Program? The formation began in January…"

She frowned, not really seeing Molly's point, "I never meant to enter the Program…"

Molly gaped. "But… But… Ron and you… You can't leave him!"

She narrowed her eyes. "Leave Ron? What…" She turned her head in Hermione direction, "didn't you and him…"

"What are you thinking, Harry!" Almost everyone jumped at Ron's bark. "You can't just leave! You have responsibility here! These American apes are nothing to you! _We _are your family!"

She breathed to calm herself, "watch your mouth, Ronald. They're blood, and that mean something to me. It's not because I'll search them that I wouldn't still consider you as my family."

He stood; his face reddened by his anger. "That's not the feeling you give now! After all we did, all _I_ did for you… You are just going to ruin everything you had here for people you don't even know?!"

Slowly, she stood to be at his eyes level. "I don't want to ruin anything, Ronald. _You_ are doing a fuss about that. Last time I checked; this is my life. If I want to go in America to found ones of my last living family, I can do it. I can do whatever the fuck I want because it's _my fucking life._"

He punched the table, causing his half-full cup of butterbeer to fell on the grass. "I'm not going to stand quiet, letting you mess up your life. You're needed here Harry, we've got projects! You can't just throw everything away."

Her voice was shaking with anger, "you're not _letting _me do anything Ronald. It's my life, _my _projects, and I don't give a damn fuck at what _you _want. I'm going in America; you want it or not. Period."

He pointed a finger at her, "I warn you Harry, if you go, don't dare show your face here again!"

Shocked, she takes a step back, hitting her chair. He smirked victoriously, thinking that he had won that round. She looked at Arthur, who looked as shocked as she was at his son, and Molly who looked at _her _expectantly. She straightened her back and looked Ronald in the eyes. "Watch me."

The dumbfounded expression on Ronald's face was the last thing she saw before appariting in Andy's kitchen and running in Andy's arms, who was surprise to see her.

_Back now, Bobby's panic room._

After that, and before her departure, she received letters from almost every Weasley (bare Ronald and Molly) and Hermione, who apologized for Ronald's comportment, and telling her that she will always be welcome in theirs houses. That they were happy that she found some living family and hoped for her that everything went well for her in America.

She began pacing in the round room, thinking about her options, and all the information she had. She needed to do something, _anything_. She could go to Lawrence, in Kansas, but she doubted she will find anything there that will lead her to the brothers.

She froze as a though popped in her head. That was a long shot, a _very long _shot, but worth a try. She was at Sioux Falls, and she knew one more person from Sioux Falls who have meet the brothers: The Sheriff Jody Mills.

Of course, that was during the Apocalypse, when the dead raised, but maybe, _maybe_, she would have a way to contact them. And, honestly, she was already at Sioux Falls, and didn't have better idea or leads, so…

Twenty-five minutes later, she parked beside the Sheriff's station.

When she asked to talk to the Sheriff, the deputy at the reception desk glanced at her curiously, probably because of her accent. "She's not here, she has finished her day."

She closed her eyes, why nothing goes as planned? "Did you know where I can find here, or how I can join her? I have to talk to her about a personal matter…"

"Well, you understand that I'm not going to hand her personal address or number…" He seemed to see her disappointment, because he added. "But I can call her and tell her that you want to see her…"

Her eyes brightened, "you will? That will be awesome!"

He smiled before grabbing the phone, "what's your name?"

"Harriet Black," she knows that she can't just present herself as Harry Potter, most muggle didn't believe her. "But she didn't know me."

He nodded and put the phone at his ear. After a few seconds, she seemed to answer. "Hi, Sheriff. No, everything is ok. I have someone at the station who says she wants to talk to you about personal stuffs. Says her name's Harriet Black."

He tapped his fingers against the desk for some silent second, humming at what the Sheriff told him. "Yeah, I give her the phone." He passes her the phone, before leaving in the other room to give her some privacy.

"Hello?"

"_Hi, I'm the Sheriff Mills. I'm sorry but your name doesn't ring a bell."_

"Um yeah. You don't know me…" Oh, Merlin, she was Harry freaking Potter! Why did she's so intimidated by that phone call?! "I'm searching for someone and I thought that maybe… I mean, it's a long shot but… I thought that you would know how to contact him. I'm so sorry for bothering you, you probably can't help me… I mean, I supposed, and that was worth a shot but…"

"_Kid!" _She stopped abruptly her ramblings; nervousness doesn't suit her. _"Breath kid, why don't you begin with the name of whom you're looking for, before assuming that I can't help you?"_

She breathed, "Dean Winchester."

She heard breaking glasses at the other end of the line, and the silence grow longer, before Jody Mills finally talked again. _"Why are you looking for him?"_

There was a coldness in her tone that wasn't her before, making Harry thought that the Sheriff stayed in contact with her father. "I…" She saw the deputy who was heading back in her direction. "I really think that we should talk, you know, face to face, somewhere. A public place if you want."

She heard nothing as the deputy seated back in his chair. _"I'll be at Marlene's in fifteen minutes. My girls will know about that and the station had cameras." _

She sighed, relived. "Yeah, okay. I'll see you there, thank you Sheriff."

Another second passed before she heard her hang up. She handed back the phone to the deputy, "thank you, Deputy."

He smiled at her, and she said goodbye and headed back to her bike.

She was at Marlene's exactly seven minutes after the end of their call. She settled herself at an angle table, where she could give her back at the wall and see all the doors and windows.

When a waitress come to take her order, she restrained herself from ordering anything alcoholic, and said that she was waiting for someone. The woman just smiled and said that she'll come back later.

Harry was fidgeting, nervous, and thought at what she would tell the Sheriff when she will be here. The woman's reaction, back there, said a lot about her relationship with the Winchester brothers. She knew that she will need to really convince her for the woman to tell her how to contact her father.

There again, she didn't have any proof of what she claimed, besides the old journal of her mother. And that didn't prove much.

When a dark-haired woman entered the restaurant three minutes before the time, Harry somehow knew that she was the Sheriff.

She looked around before her eyes stop at Harry. She walked to her and seated without saying anything.

A minute later, the waitress come back. "Hi, Sheriff! What can I serve you today?"

The Sheriff smiled to the blonde woman. "Hi Laura, just a coffee will be good, black, please."

Then Laura looked to Harry. "And you, sweetheart?"

"Uhh... A hot chocolate, please."

They didn't talk until Laura came back with their drink and leaves them alone, Jody using that time to study the younger girl.

She seemed to be younger than Claire or Alex but, on the other hand, she had the eyes of someone twice her age. Hell, she had the same look in her eyes that Jody had seen countless times in Bobby's.

The Sheriff also noted how her seat was strategically placed and wondered if that was a random placement. Given the way her shoulders were tense, and her eyes keep glancing around, she doubted it.

When they were alone, Jody spoke again. "Why are you searching for Dean Winchester here? The road from England wasn't short, was it?"

"I, uhh…" She put out a tablet from her bag and putted it on the table between them. "I originally come to town to try to convince Bobby Singer to help me, but… I saw the house…"

Harry had her eyes fixed on the tablet, playing with her fingers nervously, so she didn't notice the change in Jody's expression.

How did that girl know about her connection with the boys, but didn't know about Bobby's death? She decided that her only way to find out was to ask. "Bobby's dead… It happened six years ago. How did you know about me, and not about Bobby?"

Harry's eyes widened, and she looked up at Jody. "I'm sorry for your loss." Something in her voice made Jody think that the girl knew what it was like to lose someone. She unlocked her tablet, worked on it a few seconds and turned it for Jody to see. The cover of ones of the _Supernatural _books welcomed her as she looked down.

She couldn't stop herself from smiling at the memory of the boys' exasperation when they talked to her about that books. "Damn… I didn't know I was in those books. The boys were pretty upset to have a book write about them…"

"Tell me about it." She mumbled, more for herself than for Jody to hear, but that made the Sheriff curious about what she meant.

"And what? You're a psychotic fan who want to drug Dean to marry him?" A shocked expression, surprisingly mixed with a little disgust, crossed the British features.

"Okay, I sense the story here, and really, I'm dying to hear it, but no, I'm not. Not at all. I was searching for him before I found the books, they just helped me to… sort of gather informations."

Jody looked at her cautiously. "And why did you were looking for him? And why in hell did you thought that the books' info was real?"

Harry winced, "well, you could say that I have history with fictional books being real. And I'm looking for him because… I'm… It's kinda personal…"

Jody sipped in her mug of coffee, before putting it away and crossing her arms on the table and bend toward her. "Listen sweetheart. I want to help you, I really do, but last time British Hunters came that far to talk to the boys, that didn't end well. Mostly for the Brits. So, I will need more than just 'kinda personal' to think about calling them over, understood?"

Harry looked surprise and intrigued, making Jody think that she didn't know for the British Men of Letters. After a short silence, she opened her mouth again.

"You asked me why I thought the books were real. Because I did too." Jody arched an eyebrow at the sudden change in topic. "Having a book write about me I mean."

Jody blinked, taken aback by the revelation, while the redhead was digging in her bag. "I don't really know if you will believe me, or even if I had the right to tell you, but hey! You're aware of the Hunters so it's like, not totally a secret for you…" She finally gets out a colorful book that she put besides Jody.

She looked down, and her breath in her throat. "You're to be kidding me…" She looked up but Harry didn't seem to be kidding at all. "But… It's a boy…" She didn't know why that was the first thing she thought about but her question made the girl sigh with a smile.

"I know, I asked Rowling about that. Of course, she didn't know I'm real, she thinks I'm a dream, but she says that her publisher thought that it would be more successful if the hero was a boy. Thought about people and their problem with powerful women, ugh."

"Yeah, that sort of… made sense?" She didn't know if she believed her, that story was kind of crazy. "Let's say I believe you… That doesn't explain why Harry Potter, _'the savior of the wizarding world'_ is searching for Dean Winchester. You know that he kind of hunt witches, uh?"

Even if Jody doubted that he will kill _Harry Potter_.

"Uhh, you had read the last one…" Jody suddenly realized that if that story was true, and the war really ended in May, that wouldn't be more than six months ago…

"Yeah, my girls wouldn't let me not. That pretty much one of the few things they agreed on…"

Jody contained back a smile when she remembered Claire comment about how, as a girl, Harry would have been much more of a badass.

"Well, after the war, I dug in my parents' stuff. To know them a little more, sort of." She putted the _Harry Potter_ back in her bag and gets a leather journal. She turned the page and finally stopped, staring a little at the page before giving it to Jody. "That's my Mum's journal."

_22 Janvier '99_

_Take me little time to settle things. Oh Merlin. Positive. I'll be a mother. I'm so happy, my heart can't stop beating too hard. _

_The fact that I didn't have a way to reach Dean is the only downside. And with Voldemort out there, I…_

_I talked with James and Alice; they both think that we should tell people this is James' baby. That hurt me so much, saying that the beautiful little human who's growing inside me is from another man than him but… I know it's necessary until the end of the war._

Jody slowly looked up at Harry, she wasn't sure she had understood right, but the look in the girl's eyes made her think that she has. The redhead turned some pages, before taping the book with her finger, asking her to read.

_1 August '99_

_She's born. She's beautiful. I can already say that I love her more than everything else, even her father. She's everything to me, and I will protect her with everything I got. _

_Harriet Mary Potter-Winchester is born the Saturday 31 July 1999. _

"Fuck." That was honestly the only thing that Jody could say. Her mind was blank at the implication of what the girl was saying.

"I know, right?" She smirked. And suddenly, Jody could see them, the similarities. Her mouth, the smile that she was wearing, the shapes of her eyes, the color! And abruptly, that wasn't as hard as she thought it will be, to believe her.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey, long time no see. Sorry for the wait, real life got in the way, plus writer's block.. I wanted to wait until I had the next chapter written because of the end of this one, but I can't write it to save my life... Honnestly, i really don't know when i will uptdate next, but I hope to do it soon.. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

_**P.s: Thanks for all your reviews, for following and favorites this story! I work hard to not disappoint all of you.**_

* * *

Harry knew that it will be hard for Jody to believe her, even more with the _'Harry Potter' _thing. Knowing that she has to prove at least half of her story be true, she put her finger on the now-cold coffee neglected by Jody and, with a wandless spell, warmed it. Jody's widened when she saw the sudden steam appearing from her coffee.

"I know it's a lot to take, and I didn't have much to prove my words. Hell, I don't even know if Dean Winchester_ is _my father. I mean, I _believe _it, but I don't _know_. I really want to meet him, but if you think that I should wait to have more proofs I can… I don't know, give hair or blood or something. I just… need to tell him." She stopped, almost breathless, and took a deep breath. "I don't ask you to call him or…"

"I already did." Jody cut her, with a little smile, shocking her.

"… What?"

"What did you expect? Somebody, a stranger, walk into my town, and ask about Dean Winchester, calling the boys was my first move after the end of our conversation. They will be in town in a few hours and asked me to keep an eye on you until then."

"Oh." She blinked. "Good… I guess." But then, what Jody said made its way in her brain. "What if he doesn't believe me! Or he didn't want anything to do with me because…" She lowered her voice, "because of my magic?"

"I don't know if he will remember your mom, but I'm pretty sure that he will want to verify your word, even if he doesn't. And for the…" She looked around and leaned forward. "Magic part, I know for sure that he will not reject you because of that. The boys already worked with born witches and wizards, if your power isn't demonic, they are okay with it."

She nodded, not sure but decided to not worry about it, not until she has to. Jody finished her coffee and stood. "Come on, I'll take you at my home, I'm not sure about letting Claire or Alex near the kitchen."

She shoved her tablet in her bag and stood to follow her. "I can cook! I mean, to thank you for helping me. I know how, you know, with the Dursley…" When she saw hesitation in her eyes, she added. "And I could really use the distraction!"

Jody finally nodded with a little smile, and they left the restaurant. "You need a ride?" Jody pointed at the Sheriff's truck, curious eyes at Harry.

"No, thank you. I will follow you on that little baby." She pointed her head in her bike's direction.

The Sheriff nodded and entered her car while Harry put her helmet on, smiling at the similitude she already sees between the kid and Dean.

* * *

When they get in the house, they were welcomed by the view of a blonde teenager whose was slouching on the couch, eyes fixed on the TV and hand in a chips bag.

"Hey Jody, Alex is at the hospital. Said her shift end at 8pm." She turned her head and saw Harry. "Oh. Hi. Who're you?"

She straightened her position, turned off the TV and throw away her bag of snack.

Harry simply smiled, ready to tell her the muggle-safe name, but Jody talked before she could. "Well, Claire, turn out you were right. Harry Potter is a girl."

"What?" Both girls talked at the same time, they shared a look, surprised.

"You thought I was a girl?" That sounded weird, and she wasn't even sure she made sense.

Claire arched an eyebrow. "I said that the Harry Potter books would have been much better if Harry had been a girl." And then she understood what Jody was talking about. "Wait, you want to make believe that Harry Potter is real? That she is Harry Potter?!"

Harry smiled sheepishly at Claire and, with a wrist movement, she took out her wand and removed the glamour on her scar.

Like every wizard who meet her for the first time, their eyes went to her forehead and widened.

"Yeah… Okay… Let's… Yeah, okay, Let's say _you're _Harry Potter. Name's Harry, uh?" She nodded and Claire shook her head. "So… _Why_, in Hell and Heaven, _Harry Potter _would be here, at _Sioux Falls_?!" She then turned her head at Jody and added, like a second thought, "no offense."

Jody waved her hand, "none taken."

She looked at Jody, hoping that she would explain for her, not sure _what _she could tell Claire, but the older women smirked at her, clearly letting her alone in that. "I'm… looking for someone."

The blonde only arched her eyebrow again _(and, wow, how did she manage to take it that high?)._ "And _who_ are you searching for? Wait… It's you," she seemed to remember something and looked at Jody, "she's the one looking for Dean?" Her eyes stared in Harry's suspiciously, not waiting for Jody's answer. "Why are you looking for Dean?"

"Oh, uh, yeah… I'm the one looking for Dean…" She danced a little on her feet, still standing in the entryway. "I just… need to talk to him?" Why did she make it sound like a question?

Jody cut Claire before she could add something. "Enough Claire, I talked to her, it's okay. You know that I wouldn't have bring her here if she hadn't convinced me."

"Yeah… You wouldn't mind if I run some test, would you?" Claire was still suspicious.

"You mean, silver, holy water and all that? No, of course, go ahead." She extended her left hand, the one who didn't have her wand. Claire grabbed it and take out a knife from her boot.

It took a few minutes to pass all the test, but when she did, and Claire's glare was less suspicious, Harry felt a little proud, even if she didn't _do _anything. "Well, if you didn't need me anymore, I could begin the diner?"

"The kitchen is just here." The Sheriff pointed the room but didn't seem to follow her. Understanding that she wanted to talk to Claire alone, Harry made her way to the other room.

As soon as the redhead disappeared in the kitchen, Claire looked at Jody. "What that mean? You really think that she is _Harry Potter_? It's a _book_!"

"Yeah, _Supernatural _too…"

"What? What is _Supernatural_?" What was Jody talking about?

Jody remembered that the boys never talked about that with Claire. "Never mind, you could ask the boys about that when they show up." She gets around Claire and seated on the couch, suddenly _exhausted_. "Look, I don't know if I believe her yet, even with the scar and the wand, hell she is talking about _Harry Potter_. You remember what happen in the last one, didn't you?"

Claire looked at the kitchen for a second, of course she remembered. She sighed and sat in the armchair. "Okay, let's put that aside, did you know why she is looking for Dean?"

She let her head back on the couch, her eyes close, before she answers the question. "Because she thinks that Dean is probably her father."

Claire gasped. "She… _What?!_" She blinked; not sure she had understood Jody's sentence. "But James Potter…"

Jody sighs, "look, I don't care about that, that's her mom's business. What matter here, its if she said the truth, she is Dean daughter. And you know how much family matter for Dean… If he had read the books… Hell, I _know_ that Sam had read them… What that girl went through…"

Claire stayed silent for a minute, thinking about Dean reaction. "He's going to feel guilty."

"And pissed. Really pissed. And with what is happening with their Mom…"

"So… Harry Potter is cooking in our kitchen…" Claire said, casually, wanting to soften the atmosphere.

Jody laughed, and stood. "Indeed, and I should go help her."

* * *

It took a lot of self-control from Harry to not eavesdrop the two women, but she set her bag on the floor by the door and focused on searching in the closets what she could cook, letting them their privacy. She finally chooses to keep it simple, and make spaghetti and meatballs and, remembering her lecture, a pie.

Casting some culinary spell Andy taught her to make the pie crust and the pasta dough, she avoided the flying flour to get the needed ingredient for the tomato sauce.

That's how Jody and Claire found her, ten minutes later, when they entered the kitchen. She was at the stove, the dishes in the sink cleaning itself, the pasta dough flying and cutting itself and the pie crust putting itself in its mold.

She turned around with the pie filling and stopped when she saw their astonished expression. "Hey. You alright?" she looked down at her caramelized apple and smiled. "I made a pie." Her eyes suddenly widened. "Oh, Merlin. You think he loves caramelized apple? I didn't think about that! What if he didn't? Some people don't love caramel! I should make another one. Yeah, one without caramel… Just to be sure."

She waved her wand and Jody's reassuring words died on her lips when she saw the flour and sugar fly through her kitchen to make a pie crust and apples peeling and cutting themselves.

"Awesome." Claire whispered, amazed by what she was seeing. She was begging to believe her with her _Harry Potter _story.

When Harry had her pie filled, she let the crust bread itself on the top of it and walked to the stove look at her tomato sauce. "How long until they are here? Should I put the food under a spell? To keep it warm."

"Uhm… They should be here in an hour or two so…"

"Yes, I will cast the spell." She putted away the sauce and the meatballs, casting the warming spell, and looked at the water for the pasta. She was satisfied because she waved her wand and the pasta flied in the pot.

"You… need help?" Jody asked, suspecting the answer.

"With the cooking? No, thank you." She seemed thoughtful for a second, "but we should put the table, no?"

Jody looked at Claire, who was looking at the second pie with amazed eyes, before nodding. "Yeah, of course. Claire help me put the table… Alex said if she will eat her or with her coworkers?"

"Uhm? Oh, no she didn't talk about coworkers, I think she will come home." Claire said as she grabbed the plates.

* * *

Two hours and seventeen minutes later, Harry was nervously checking the table, Jody helping her half-amused half-worried, when the door was unlocked from outside.

Alex stepped inside, "Hey Jody, look who I found in the driveway!"

Harry looked at Jody with worried eyes, not sure if she was ready to face them. But it was too late, and the three newcomers get in the living room.

"Hey, Jody." Greeted the brothers before their eyes landed on Harry.

They stared at each other in a tensed silence for a few seconds before Jody cut it. "Hi, boys, Alex, meet Harriet, she is a nice girl and was checked by Claire, Harry, meet Alex, Sam and Dean."

"Uhh... Hi?" She waved maladroitly, thankful to Jody for her introduction. Not knowing what she could add, she spoke the first words in her mind. "You hungry? We have pies."

The Winchester stared at her for a second before looking at each other, sharing a look and seeming to argue silently, Sam finally smirked victoriously.

"I don't think..." Sam started to talk when Dean's stomach growled, he rolled his eyes and glared at his brother. "I guess that if Jody cleared you, we could talk after diner."

"Awesome." Dean —_her father!_— muttered before seating at the table after a quick hug at Jody.

Sam rolled, again, his eyes, and Harry had the feeling that he does that often, before hugging Jody too and set down beside his brother.

"Nice to meet you Harry," Alex smiles to the redhead girl. "I'm going to put my stuff in my room and call Claire for diner."

Jody thanked her with a nod before sitting at the end of the table, Harry followed in the spot beside her, in front of Dean. "Cas and Jack didn't come with you?" Jody asked.

"No, Cas wanted them to go on a…" Sam paused, his eyes flickering at Harry, not sure if she knew about their lifestyle. "Job. Jack needed some time after the last one."

Jody nodded, and they stayed silent after that. Soon enough, the sound of someone running in the stairs was heard and Claire barged into the room and sat beside Harry. "Finally, guys! I was _starving_!"

"Yeah, hello Claire, it's nice to see you again too." Dean's word wasn't really convincing since his eyes didn't move from the meatballs' pot. "What's taking Alex so long?"

"I'm here, I'm here…" She said and take the final spot, in front of Jody.

They all filled their plates, and for five minutes the room was filled with the sound of cutlery and meaningless talk such as "Can you give me the noodle?" "Sam, don't keep the meatballs, we all want some sauce."

Harry was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to eat; her stomach was so tangled she didn't even know how she hadn't already fainted.

That morning (and was it _only_ that morning?!) when she exited the Portkey's Station, she was ready to have to convince Bobby Singer to help her, she knew that it would take her some time. She told herself that she will have a few days before meeting her _family_. And now, less than _twelve hours_ later, she was dining with her father and uncle.

She wasn't quite ready to talk with them. Hell, she didn't even know how to start. Did she tell them that she was _Harry Potter _before or after telling them that she was more than probably _Dean's daughter_?

"So, guys," Claire began, cutting the silence. "Have you read the last Harry Potter?" Claire hits her foot under the table, like to comfort her, and she was grateful to the other girl to make it seem like a banal conversation.

"Yeah, I just finished it." Sam answered while Dean muttered something that sounded like "I'm waiting for the movie."

To what his brother throws him a bitch face that could compete with Hermione's better ones. "Don't think I didn't see you read it when you were supposed to do research."

"Okay! Maybe I did! But that's like, the only books we have at home who aren't job-related, I need breaks too!" He ended his sentence with his fork in the face of his brother.

Sam putted it away, "yeah, if you say so."

At Home? Did they settle somewhere after the apocalypse or was it their way to talk about the Impala?

"So…" Claire spoke again. "I was wondering, if that kind of wizards were real, did you'll hunt them?"

The room was silent, Jody wondering where her almost-daughter's subtlety was, staring at here with big eyes. Sam and Dean paused a second, looked at the lack of surprise or incomprehension in Harry's face, and understood that she was, indeed, aware of their _job_.

"Well…" Sam didn't really understand why she will ask that, but she looked at them intensely, seeing that Claire was waiting an answer. So did Jody and Harry. "That depend, I guess. I mean, I will definitively hunt Deatheaters. But _Harry Potter… _Obviously not."

"Yep. What's he said." Added Dean, _helpfully._

Jody suddenly stand, "Claire, why didn't you come help me with the pies?"

Dean's interest was picked while Sam keep looking at Claire's empty chair. Why did she ask that weird question?

That took an abnormally long time for the girls to come back with the pies, Jody carrying two pies while Claire followed with small plates and a knife. "Harry didn't know if you liked caramel, so she did one with and one without."

"Awesome." Dean looked at the redhead with his brightest smile.

Jody served them all, and Dean finished his first slice before she even seated to eat hers. When he finished his second slice, Harry slid here plates to him. He looked at her with big eyes, surprised. "Sure?" She just nodded, not trusting her voice to talk.

Unbeknownst to all, Sam thought were wandering, his eyes fixed at Harry. Honestly, he wouldn't have thought of that without Claire's question, but… She first presented herself at the station as Harriet _Black_, Jody called her _Harry_, her eyes were green, and she was British. Of course, she was a redhead but… So was Harry's mother. The only thing that would have put his theory away was the fact that she was a _girl._

But again, writers could change the facts, like did Dorothy's father about the dangerousness of Oz…

But for her to be _Harry Potter? _"No way…" He realized that he talked aloud when everyone looked at him, curious. He fixed Harry in the eyes. "You're…" His eyes flickered at Claire and Harry's eyes widened and Jody sighed.

"I knew it!" She mumbled, and Sam understood what took them so long in the kitchen.

"Uhm… Yeah…" she looked down and played with her spoon, her voice not much more than a whisper. "I was trying to find a way to tell you…"

Sam was cut by his brother before he could add anything. "Mind to share with the class? Who is she? You know her?"

"She is…" His eyes looked at Claire and Jody, who looked like they knew, at Alex, who was as curious as Dean, and at Harry, whose eyes didn't move from her spoon, like she was afraid of the reactions of Dean and him. He was afraid too, to said aloud what he was thinking, because that was ridiculous. That couldn't be true, right?

"Sam?" He could say that his brother was getting inpatient, but he was still processing the thought himself. Dean was going to think him crazy. If such wizards existed, surly they would have known before… Someone, a Hunter, would have meet at least one before. A little voice, who sounded awfully like Bobby's, told him that it was exactly what Dean's said about Angels.

"Okay Sam, really, that's not funny. What? You're broken?" Sam looked at Dean, his mouth opening and closing without anything would come out. He really didn't know how to voice it.

"Harry Potter." They all looked at Harry, who spoke suddenly, her eyes finally up and her hands no longer playing with her spoon. "What Sam wants to say is that I am Harry Potter. I'm sure that he didn't quite believe himself, but he's right. Joanne Rowling dreamed about my life and decided to write books." She seemed to think about something before adding. "And before you ask, she wrote about a boy because that was what was best for business."

"Oh, God." Seriously, Sam didn't really believe that she will confirm his theory. Hell, he was beginning to think that he was going crazy.

"What? You're kidding…" Dean looked at his brother, then at Jody, both looked ready to believe her. "But… Surely a Hunter would have come across one of your kind by now…"

"That's what you said about Angels…" Sam informed his brother before thinking about it.

Dean glared at him, "yeah, thank you for your help, Sammy."

Harry cleared her throat and the brothers looked at her. "I don't really know about our relationship with European Hunters, but I do know that the American's government had real strict law about muggle since an incident with witch's hunter hundreds of years ago. It's not surprising that they keep low profile. They don't go that much in the muggle world, unless real emergency."

She looked thoughtful for a second. "I think that the last time they were really invested was the time with Newt Scamender and the obscurus that destroyed New York in the twenties…" She murmured, startling her audience.

"I'm almost certain that we'll know if New York was destroyed in the twenties, I'm not good at history but still…" Harry looked at Dean, surprised she said that aloud, before smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah, uhh, the damages were repaired overnight, and an amnesia potion was putted in the water. I told you that the American were strict."

Before they could push more the conversation, Jody spoke. "I think that we would be much better in the living room for the rest of that conversation. Go sit, I' will clear the table and…"

"May I?" Harry asked, lifting her right hand, where Jody saw her put her wand up her sleeve earlier. Thinking about the faces the boys would have, she couldn't help her smile while she agreed.

Harry moved her wrist and her wand was in her hand, making the Winchester and Alex's eyes widening. Claire smirked while looking at their open mouth when the table cleared itself, the plates and cutlery floating in the kitchen.

After the table was clear, they all moved in the living room, the boys and Alex keep eyeing the kitchen and Harry right sleeve.

When they were all seated across the room, Sam finally spoke. "I get it, you're _Harry Potter_, as crazy as it is, I think I believe you. Maybe. But you said so yourself, the laws are strict, so why are you telling us? Why were you looking for Dean?"

She looked at Jody, her eyes full of panic, not knowing how to voice it. But Jody weren't going to voice it for her, she knew it. _She _was the one who _has_ to tell him, as hard as it was.

"I'm… I wanted to meet you because… Because you knew my mum." That was as close as she was able to say. Hopefully, Sam will understand and voice it for her?

"Your mom?" Sam frowned his eyebrows, and then the surprise was all over his face, his eyebrows almost at his hairline. "You're…"

"You're Lily's daughter." Dean interrupts, his tone indescribable and his eyes in Harry's.


End file.
